Could it be
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: A short story that takes place when Sora's year are about to have their prom but she still doesn't have a date. Keep an open mind, may upset certain coupling fans, reviews and comments :)


Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon; Thanks for reading

A/N: This story is going to be a short story that takes place between some point in the Digimon Adventure 02 and Diaboromon Strikes back movie (Or vice versa or whatever that movie is called!) It takes place when Tai's year is having their prom soon. Let's see how it goes!

"Sora?"

"Yes Tai?" I looked up at Tai, he seemed nervous. "What's wrong Tai?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Tai trailed off and began to mumble.

"Tai, what are you saying? I can't hear you." I took his chin in my hand and lifted it gently. "You can ask me whatever you have to Tai, you were the one with the crest of courage. You are the one with the crest of courage so be courageous and take a leap." I laughed a little at my memories of the digital world and our adventures. "Go on Tai." I nudged his arm and shoulder.

"Sora, will you let me take you to the prom?" I froze, I wasn't ready for this.

"Oh Tai, that's so nice of you to ask. I was getting worried there that for a minute I might have to ask Joe to take me. Let's not forget about Mr Reliability."

"Thank you Sora." He squeezed my hand. "Listen, I got to go and pack. Mum's taking advantage of my time off of school now that exams are over and has decided to take us on holiday. I know, it's not the best of ideas, but Kari loves the fact she gets to have time off school."

"Sounds, lovely. Where are you going?"

"Some island to look at volcanoes for Kari's summer project."

"Oh, well I hope you get back in time, for the prom."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tai got up and walked away. I whipped out my phone and called Mimi to tell her that Tai had asked me to prom.

"Gee, it's about time." She moaned. "We all knew it was going to happen, I was tempted to make a bet that he would. Though I knew if I did that Matt would probably get there first."

"Oh Mimi, Matt wouldn't have been able to because of his band's first ever tour around Japan. He wouldn't have been back in time for it."

"Well I'm sure you've made plenty of other girls jealous that Tai Kamiya is taking you to the prom. Meet me at the mall in ten."

"Why?"

"Well you can't possibly go to prom wearing jeans, a jumper and your panda hat."

"Oh Mimi, no, I'm not going to make this huge fuss. It's not as important as senior prom."

"I'll see you in ten, bye Sora!" I walked over the park to the mall. The clothes I wear are fine, I don't know what Mimi has against them! When I got to the mall she was there wearing skinny jeans, boots, a large poncho and wide sun hat.

"Mimi!" I yelled.

"Hey Sora. I invited Kari and Yolei along, I hope you don't mind. Come on, let's go shopping!" Screamed Mimi. This girl lives to shop. She dragged me around four dress shops, each one didn't prevail in showing me the perfect dress that lived up to Mimi, Yolei or Kari's expectations.

"I'll let you drag me around one more store Mimi but that's it, if not, I'll just have to downgrade something I already have at home."

"Sora, no, you can't do that, let's go into the new shop on the top floor." Kari pleaded, whispering something into Mimi's ears.

"Now why didn't I think of that? That's a great idea Kari! Come on Sora." Squealed Mimi linking her arm around mine.

They dragged me up the escalators and into this uptown bridal shop.

"But Mimi, that's a bridal shop. I'm not getting married, I'm going to my prom."

"But Sora, they'll have bridesmaid dresses." Mimi mimicked my voice.

"This is your last chance so have fun." I sighed. Before I knew it Mimi had thrown three dresses at me. The first one I refused to put on due to its length. The others were either too fancy or just not the right colour. But when we went to leave there was one that caught my eye. I stroked its arm but went to walk on.

"Why don't you try that one on?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei, I've tried on twenty dresses and not one of them is nice enough. It's unlikely that one will be right."

"Humour me? Please."

"Oh, my, I suppose." I huffed. The dress was a nice emerald green and had a sort of velvet feel. The dress had long sleeves and a long slit down the right side from the thigh to the bottom. There was a gold embroidered pattern around the cuff, hem and slit. The look of it wasn't very bridesmaid like. When I came out of the changing room Mimi squealed with joy.

"That is the one!" She screamed. Kari and Yolei nodded. But a lot at the price tag made me shake my head.

"No guys, we'll have to find a cheaper one." I whispered out of ear shot of the shop assistant.

As we left the shop I counted every coin and note I had. There was only about half the amount for that dress, and I still needed shoes. It was nice though.

Back at home, I spent a few hours in the florist helping Mum sort out some of the orders of displayed flowers.

"They look beautiful Sora." Mum smiled, I guess she liked the fact that I was showing an interest in the florist.

"I just did what the order wanted them to look like." I laughed.

"So how was your day Sora?" Mum asked tapping away at the calculator and looking at some receipts.

"Oh it was. It was."

"What's wrong Sora?"

"Well, you know it's my prom soon."

"And you said you wouldn't be going. Don't look at me like that, you said that you wouldn't. I remember."

"Well I've had a change of heart."

"Oh really? Who has caused this change?"

"It's Tai."

"Tai? Really? Tai Kamiya?"

"Yes Mum, him. He asked me today."

"Well you said yes then didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious." She laughed.

A few days past and I was given a dress to wear from my Mum but it was nowhere near as nice as the green one in the bridesmaid store. I stayed in touch with Tai until the day of the prom where I got a phone call from him on the morning of prom.

"Tai, hello." I said weakly.

"The inevitable has happened. I didn't think this would happen. The volcano had a minor eruption and we can't get off of the island. I'm really sorry Sora but there's no way that I can take you to the prom. I'm sorry." I went silent. "Sora? You there?"

"I am, and don't worry Tai, it'll be okay." I said. "I can go with the girls in my class."

"I don't know what to say Sora."

"I have to go Tai, I'll see you soon, I think Mum wants me to serve some customers."

"Goodbye." He sighed. "Take care Sora."

I sat at the bottom of the steps outside the florist. Pretty soon, Mimi burst into view.

"Sora! Today is the day! It's the day of the prom!" She squealed but her expression dropped when she saw my expression. "Sora, what's wrong, what's happened?"

"Oh it's nothing Mimi."

"It's not nothing Sora. I know you and I know when something is wrong. Come with me, I've got a hair appointment in five minutes. It's just around the corner. Come on." Mimi dragged me to the hairdresser after deciding to go for red curls.

"Tai's stuck on holiday."

"What? You are kidding?"

"Nope."

"No way. Listen, I got to go somewhere so I see you later tonight, there are a few things I've got to sort out. Byee!"

"Bye Mimi, boy that girl knows how to kill the mood." My phone rang and I saw Mum had sent my a text to help with the corsages for tonight's prom. "Okay." Back at the florists, I set about making dozens of corsages with different colours and shades of flowers I could find. There were trays of red, yellow, orange, purple, blue, pink, green and then some miscellaneous colours. But one by one everyone's prom dates came and collected the set corsages until there was only a handful left.

"Sora, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Mum called through. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that."

"Thanks Mum!" I said tidying away the last of the corsages.

"Sora, it's for you!" Mum called. I went through to the front door. Mimi was there with Yolei.

"Surprise!" They yelled.

"What the? What are you guys doing here?" I asked. They stood to one side to reveal Matt. "Matt?"

"It's good to see you too Sora?" He said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, it's just. Oh it's nothing."

"I'll explain later. By the way, this is for you." He held out a box.

"Well don't just stand there guys, come on in." I led the way into the sort of living area and slumped down by the coffee table, I pulled the lid off of the box and right there, neatly folded and pristine was the green dress from the shop. "Mimi Tachikawa!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Sora, you looked amazing and you deserve it." Mimi defended her actions.

"Matt, I don't believe you, why did you let them force you to buy it?" I sighed at Matt.

"What are you waiting for? Haven't you got to be somewhere? Like the prom venue?" He asked.

"You need to change too you know." I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and went into my room to change. I admired the green dress in the mirror before returning to the main living area.

"Oh Sora, that's the wrong dress. But I cannot deny that you look amazing." My Mum beamed at me. But then she realised Matt standing between Mimi and Yolei who were so overexcited they couldn't bear it.

"Oh Sora, you look amazing."

"Hang on Sora I thought that-" My Mum started to say.

"Never mind about that Mum. I'm going and that's the main thing." I squeaked. Yolei and Mimi took either of my hands and dragged me to Matt's car.

"Go, get in and have fun!" Mimi pushed me in. There I was, beside Matt on my way to prom, but not with Tai like I thought I would be.

"I don't mind to surprise you." Matt began.

"It's okay, so how did you know I needed a date?"

"Well, we have to rewind a few weeks ago. Before I knew about the tour I had planned on asking you. But when I found out about the tour, I spoke with Tai, I asked him to take you because I couldn't. So yeah, when I managed to get away for tonight I had to come. I'm sorry about this Sora."

"Don't worry Matt, I would have loved nothing more than to get to go with you to the prom." I smiled shyly. He smiled too.

"Thank you for being so understanding Sora." We drove around the streets the prom's amazing venue which has been decorated so beautifully. "Come on then." Matt held out his hand. "Care for a dance?" I hesitated.

"But everyone will be staring at us." I whimpered.

"Who cares Sora?" Matt laughed and pulled me to the centre of the dance floor and we danced to the music. It took some time for me to loosen up and compete with Matt's crazy and outrageous dancing! Every so often I would notice someone watching but it didn't bother me half as much as I thought it would. We danced through the night and the last song came up. _"Could it be" _

_**I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new, and after all this time I opened up my eyes. Now I see you were always with me, Could it be you and I, never imagined, could it be suddenly I'm falling for you. Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew. Could it be that it's true, it's you.**_

I looked at Matt and blushed, the words of the song spoke to me and I remembered all the moments we had spent together over the long years. I helped Matt when he was in the diner. I went after Matt before the final battle. He helped bring me back to the other digidestined. He helped pull me out of the darkness. We fought against Phantomon in the real world together. Matt help me to stay strong, I loved the sound of his harmonica. Gomamon gave me Matt's keychain in the fight against Piedmon. I didn't want him to disappear when he did from us the first time in the digital world. He saved me at the concert. He came to see me play at my first tennis tournament. I watched the War Game battle against Diaboromon right till the end. Wherever we went together, nearly all the time. Not to mention Mimi's conspiracy that his songs were about me.

"Matt…" I mumbled. I turned to see Tai standing in the doorway of the venue, he smiled and waved at us. "Matt?"

"Okay, I admit it, it was a whole elaborate plan that was Tai's idea before you start arguing with me."

"It's okay, I don't mind." I hugged him tightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Come with me Sora." He took my hand and led me outside.

"Thank you Tai." I murmured to Tai as we walked past him. We sat down on a bench and he lent me his jacket. To drape over my shoulders.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. It's been a long time now and I've been meaning to say."

"I have been too Matt. I just never found the right moment. I have to tell you"

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it." He said.

"I love you." "I love you."

"What?" I squeaked looking at Matt.

"Well you said it too." We looked at each other. Eyes locked, then he kissed my cheek gently but shying away a little.

"Matt." I took his chin in my hand and made him look at me. "I really do." Then I leaned forwards and kissed him but he began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing." I gently punched his shoulder.

"Tell." I demanded gently.

"Well I guess you don't have the crest of love for nothing." He smiled.


End file.
